The Right Side
by Timothandra
Summary: I stepped through the bathroom door and froze when I heard the bubble of noise. I recognized it immediately as crying, and began to run lectures through my head of why a child had not ran away with the others. But as I stepped in and looked around for the source of the noise, my eyes widened.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, when something bad happens, you can't help but step back from the situation, and think where things went wrong. You can't help thinking "if I did this, we wouldn't be here today."

But the events that lead up to the war were in no way my fault. I realized that. I think nobody could be blamed for it. When someone as evil- and as uncontrollable as the Dark Lord appears, there is little anyone can do to prevent a situation like that. I knew that, and everyone around me knew that.

So when I ran through the corridors, heading towards the abandoned girls bathroom, I was in shock when I found Draco Malfoy cowering in a corner sobbing. This half of the school has been evacutated in case any lone spells would blow up the walls. I knew of the basilisk fang that lay in the chambers below, and I had sought after it in hopes it would help. Help with what? I had no idea. But in times like these, there's few strings of hope, and not grabbing onto it would be well regretted later.

I stepped through the bathroom door and froze when I heard the bubble of noise. I recognized it immediately as crying, and began to run lectures through my head of why a child had not ran away with the others. But as I stepped in and looked around for the source of the noise, my eyes widened.

The boy sat in the corner in a ball, his arms around his knees.

"Malfoy?" I ask, shocked.

He froze. Slowly, he brought his hand to his side, and pulled his wand from his belt buckle. I saw the movement and instantly disarmed him, his wand flying into my hand.

"Give it back!" he growled, trying to stand.

"Are you.. are you _crying_?" I asked suddenly.

"No!" he denied quickly, looking at the ground, "I'm just waiting for the Dark Lord. No better place than the abandoned bathroom. Now run along to your petty friend before he finds you here."

"I don't believe you. At all, in fact. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not _fucking _crying, Granger. Now give me back my wand, and I won't hurt you."

I couldn't help the snort that came from my noise. The puff of air was extremely unattractive, but it got the point across.

"I'm serious, mudblood! Give it back!"

"Why are you crying?" I repeated, holding the black wand behind my back.

"I'm not fucking crying!" he screams, finally finding the energy to stand.

He met my eye with a deadly glare, and I raised my wand suspiciously.

"_Fascino Revelio," _I spoke clearly.

"No, don't-"

But it was far too late. My eyes widened drastically as his glamour charms disintegrated, revealing the dark purple patches beneath his steel grey eyes, and the dark bruises that patched over his arms and neck. His eyes seemed to look at me in defeat.

"Why are you crying?" I repeat, my tone softer.

His nose flares and his eyes turn into another glare. He steps forward, and I raise my wand again, ready to cast a spell. He sees it and looks down at the ground.

I glanced over at the sinks, suddenly remembering why I was here, and I turned my glare to Malfoy.

"It's none of your _damn _business, mudblood!" he cried.

I saw the tears of rage spitting from the corner of his eyes.

"You can stop the name calling, thankyou," I said harshly, "I'm not twelve. It doesn't hurt, it just makes you look pathetic."

His glare returned in full haste.

"We can help you," I say quietly, "I know they did this to you. I know you're not as bad as you make out to b-"

"_No. _No, you have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. You have n-"

"Yes, I do. The order knows of you reluctance to participate in his plans. We have our eyes, and you've been taught all the wrong things."

I don't know what brought on the sudden eagerness, but I continued.

"It _doesn't _have to be like this."

"You don't understand. If I so much as think about it, _I'm dead._"

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on, Granger," he rolled his eyes, "He'll have me killed. In seconds."

"What, because he says so, you'll be dead?"

Malfoy nodded, and glanced away from my stare.

"If He had the power to do that, then Harry would be well and truly dead. Hell, a lot more people would be dead. He has no power over the good."

He seemed to renew his strength.

"My family-"

"Have chosen their sides. And you never got to choose yours. And I'm giving you the chance. Come with me. We can _help you_, Draco."

I had unconsciously used his given name, despite the rivalry that had been set in place for years.

The use of his name made him freeze. His eyes darted suspiciously over me, and his hand clenched.

"O..okay," he relented, his eyes meeting mine.

"You have to be sure," I said, raising my left arm, and pointing my wand to it.

He seemed to get the idea, and he lifted his sleeve, stepped forward and met my eye, and clutched my forearm. I did the same.

I muttered the incantation, and the purple, rope-like threads misted over our joined arms. I pointed the wand at the intersection point, and spoke clearly.

"Do you, Draco, swear your loyalty to defend against the Dark Lord. In all that you are, do you promise to never reveal any information, or take any steps that will aid the Dark Lord in any way?"

"I will," his voice was shaky.

The threads faded, and he slowly released my arm, looking at his own as if it had grown feet.

"Well, there you are," I said, instantly happy, "are you a parscelmouth?"


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the tunnel, the brunette by my side.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with you, man,_ I thought to myself, _you just gave up so easily! What father would say. Hell, what father would DO!_

"I know it's hear somewhere," I heard her mumble.

I snorted.

"Excuse me," she said sarcastically, "I haven't been here in years. You can't blame me."

I pulled my wand out as the tunnel darkened.

"_Lumos,_" I say evenly, the tip of my wand lighting up.

I stare at the blue light, and listen closely. I stop by an entrance to another tunnel.

"In here," I say.

She looks at me, confused. I sigh. I lift my foot and slam it down onto the concrete. The noise travels into the entrance and echo's back after a moment.

"Big echo, big room," I say, and walk through it.

"_Lumos Maxima,_" I say, and the blue light shines brighter and brighter, eventually shooting from the tip of the want, and reveals the Chamber of Secrets.

"Wow," she murmurs softly.

I keep my smirk hidden as we reach the first statue. The large, threatening snakes all with a dead and empty glare line the chamber.

"Remind me why we're here," he tells her.

"Basilisk fang," she says, "they have the power to destroy horcruxes. We need one1."

"You have a horcrux?"

I hadn't meant to sound so surprised, but in the meetings with Voldemort, everyone had been reassured that they were _well _hidden.

"We have three. Two are destroyed. We know the snake is one, and we know there is another somewhere in the school."

I stared at the ground and bit my lip to keep it shut. My mind flickered to the time I had accidentally walked into my fathers study, interrupting a conversation between him and some masked death eaters. Their words tumbled in my mind, and I forced them in.

_Can't even support your own side, _my subconscious spit at me, _come on, Draco, going to lock up forever?_

"The diadem," I blurt, without thinking.

"What?"

She isn't paying attention. She didn't even recognize that my words were or significance. I set my jaw.

"I think that theh orcrux is Rowena Ravenclaws diadem," I tell her.

"Oh, _great_," she says, "the one bloody thing that hasn't been seen for centuries happens to be a bloody _horcrux_."

I remain silent as we finally approach the end of the chamber. She brings out her own wand and casts a _Lumos_. We reach a pond, and she gingerly takes a step into the water.

"_Accio Fang,_" she says.

The silence that followed made me smirk.

"Worth a shot," she said with a shrug.

She reached in, and her expression turned to one of utter horror.

"What is it?"

She paused and looked up at me, the same horrified expression. I was about to step forward to aide her, when she spoke.

"It's _sticky!_" she gasped loudly, "oh, Merlin, this is _gross!_"

I almost laughed. Almost, of course. She recomposed herself and started pulling desperately. Finally, I hear a dull crack, and she brings out a large basilisk fang. With some mouldy-coloured gum stringing from it's base. She looked at it with wide eyes, and it looked like all of the blood had drained from her face.

I stepped forward, and gave it a quick _Scourgify, _and she seemed to come to her senses and stepped out of the pond, putting the fang into her pocket.

We silently walk back to the entrance, my eyes on the ground.

"Thankyou, by the way," she says, "for the info on the diadem."

I shrug, and swallow a lump in my throat.

"I don't expect you to like me, Draco. But you're on our side. So I won't hold the past against you. I hope you do the same."

I find no words.

After exiting the chamber, and safely closing it up, I lead the way back to the Room of Requirement, where I pace and open the door.

"Might want your wand out," I say softly.

He nods, and pulls it from his waistband, positioning it. I take a breath and step inside the last chamber.

"Hermione!" Ron calls from one side.

I look over to see him and Harry hoarded by out classmates.

I seemed to hesitate, glancing at Draco, who looked at me warily.

"Come on," Ron calls again, standing.

I look at Draco and nod pointedly. I step inside and he follows me in. The reaction is automatic. Every student stands, wand out, poised to attack.

Draco becomes disarmed in less than a second, and I quickly stand in front of him.

"Stop!" I shout, and everyone freezes.

"Hermione," Harry says, unusually harshly, "what have you done. Why have you brought _him here_."

"Harry, listen to m-"

"Get out!" Ron shouts at Draco, who seems like he was about to run.

I unconsciously reach behind me and grip the sleeve of his shirt. He glares down at me and I stare at him helplessly.

"Didn't you hear me, ferret?" Ron asked, "get out!"

"I would do so gladly, Weasel," he sneered, "but your girlfriend has got ahold of my arm."

Ron pointed his attention to me, a slightly hurt and confused look glancing over his eyes.

"Listen to me," I tell them, "he's on our side now. I've convinced him, and-"

"He's lying, Hermione!" Harry almost shouts, "it's not p-"

"He took and Unbreakable Vow, Harry!" I yell, "do you honestly think me so stupid to believe him without proof?"

"She must be under the Imp-" Ron started.

"I'll show you," I said quickly, "get the pensieve. I'll show you, Harry, just please, give this a shot."

Harry seemed torn, but Ron was relentless.

"You're been tricked, Hermione! This isn't you!" he tells me, still eyeing Draco.

"Ronald Weasely!" I shouted, and he flinched, "you are in no place to _judge_ me right now. I'm telling you he's on our side, and he is. He knows what we're looking for. The Ravenclaw Diadem."

"I thought so," the light voice of Luna Lovegood spoke up.

She seemed the only one who didn't have their wand out against Draco, and I gave her a thankful look.

"Who says he's not lying?" Ron question, "this is plain and simple. We can't trust him."

"If he were lying then he's be intentionally misguiding us, and aiding the Dark L-"

"Exactly!" he yelled.

"If that were so, he'd be dead."

The silence rang through the room.

"He needs our help. When the Dark Lord finds out, he'll have every death eater out after him."

"He bloody des-"

"The ways they kill we all know is the worst fate possible. None of you would wish it on anyone," I looked around the room, "he needs our help. That's what we're do. Trust or not, he took a vow, and I intend to make sure he lives to keep it."

Everyone murmured within eachother, all in general agreement.

"Good," Harry said lazily, "now that's settled, we should probably go and fight this war."

A/N:

Hi. I'm not quite sure where I'm taking this story, and I've never posted something official before. If anyone had and suggestions or feedback, I'd love to hear it!

Thankyou.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Harry to find the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw. I sat with the others in the Room of Requirement, occasionally glancing over at Draco, who dawdled on the edge, seemingly uncomfortable.

"You alright?" I ask reluctantly.

He meets my eyes with a thoughtful stare.

"I just deserted everything that defined me, Granger. I'm a little shaken."

His sincerity caught me off guard, and I found myself mumbling an apology.

"If it's any consolation, I had to leave my parents too," I tell him softly, and he gave me a confused look.

"Yeah, because that's similar," he drawled sarcastically.

"I had to _obliviate _them. After- after He started hunting.. muggleborn families," I said, almost unwilling to share with him my greatest tragedy.

He looked away and started at the ground, and I knew he wasn't going to answer. I turned back to the group and concentrated on their conversation- something about how the quidditch finals were cancelled because of the bad weather. Typical for such a light conversation to still exist in times like these, but pulling at the brighter strings always made the situation slightly less lethal, and more of a repeat of the previous years; hopeful.

Time ticked by and Harry had not returned. Ron seemed to become distressed, but didn't voice it. I could just tell. The pitch in his voice. The distance from the conversation. He met my eyes and we both seemed to think the same thing. We both stood up and moved away from the group.

"We need to help him," Ron said, his deep voice wary and uncomfortable.

"I know. But he said we should wait here," I started.

"If he needs us, being here won't help."

"There could be death eaters in the school! We can't just leave. Think sensibly, Ronald. It's too dangerous."

He seemed to grow angry, and I took a small step away.

"I'm not just going to stand here."

I sighed, and knew he was right. I turned around and called Draco, who stood and walked hautily over to us.

"Then he's coming," I tell Ron, who's jaw drops.

"You're joking," Ron says, "he'll give us away!"

"He'd do it on his life," I reminded him.

Ron looked at Draco, and stepped closer to him.

"One move out of line, ferret, and you won't move again."

The words floated between them in an uncomfortable silence, the two boys glaring at eachother.

"Come on," I tell them.

"I don't understand why you're dragging me along, Granger," he said, "I'm as good as dead out there."

"And you're as good as dead in here. I trust my friends not to hurt me, but you, I'm not so sure about."

He remained silent. Again.

We reached the door, and Ron hesitantly opened it, listening for a moment. He swung it open enough to look around, and waved us through.

"One sound, and we hide," he whispered to us.

I nod, but I saw Draco glare. Hiding was not his forte.

We walked silently through the corridors, our ears pricked at the slightest sound.

When we heard footsteps, we would duck behind wall-sunk statues or change directions and duck behind corners. We hadn't intercepted any death eaters, and I thanked Merlin for our luck. Ron lead the way towards the Ravenclaw tower, and I was in awe of his strength and surety. That was, until we heard steps coming from the end of the corridor. We turned around, ready to hide in the nearest path. But we realized we had chosen a particularly long corridor, and we were almost at the end. Looking around for hollow curtains and sunken statues, we found none.

"Shit," Ron murmured.

The steps grew louder, clouded by a pair of voices. Ron turned to me with wide, desperate eyes. To run away would mean to have our backs turned. Which lead to no hope. Hiding wasn't an option. We were stuck. Screwed. Royally.

Suddenly, a hand grasped my back, and pushed me onto the ground. Ron followed, and he quickly struggled to get up.

"_Incarcerous," _Draco said.

The ropes coiled around is, binding Ron and I together. I looked over to the end of the corridor and saw Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott walking towards us. Their eyes surveying the situation.

"Malfoy, you _bastard!"_ Ron yelled at him, struggling against the ropes.

"Well, well," Zabini said as he approached, "what do we have here?"

"What does it look like, Zabini, fucking cake?" Draco drawled.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Draco," Zabini said.

"Gee, thanks," he replied.

"Why are you not moving them?"

"Am I not allowed to take a fucking break? I've been walking them from the dungeons," Malfoy defended.

Zabini raised his hands in surrender, a large grin on his face.

"He'll be happy with you for this. Mind if I tag along?"

"What're you here for? I heard they'd sectioned off this floor for demolition."

"Yeah, we're on our way to meet with the team," Zabini said, grinning as Ron struggled again.

At this point, I was severely confused. I hadn't heard of any way that someone could lie in an unbreakable vow. According to the vow, Draco should be dead. But he looked down at me with unemotional eyes, and I saw them glint mysteriously.

"Then you'd better get on your way. I'm taking all the credit for these two," he said, waving at us, bounded and chained, "no way you're getting in on this."

Zabini shrugged, "it was worth a go, you know?"

Malfoy raised and eyebrow, and the two boys continued down the corridor.

"_Wingardium Leviosa," _Draco said, and Ron growled as we levitated from the ground.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Malfoy!" Ron raged on. We turned a corner, and Draco kept walking, his expression thoughtful.

After he turned another corner, he stopped, and dropped us lightly onto the ground. Ron growled, and Draco released us from the bindings.

"If you'll take a second to use that peanut brain of yours, Weasely, you might just figure out that I save your sorry asses."


	4. Chapter 4

_After he turned another corner, he stopped, and dropped us lightly onto the ground. Ron growled, and Draco released us from the bindings._

"_If you'll take a second to use that peanut brain of yours, Weasely, you might just figure out that I save your sorry asses."_

I looked up at him with wide eyes. Ron seemed to mull it over. It all made sense to me instantly, and I clambered to stand up. His hand grasped my arm and held me steady, and I straightened up, pulling out of his grip on instinct.

Ron glared at us Draco stepped forward, and extended his hand. I couldn't breathe. Draco Malfoy was offering help to Ron. He looked at the hand, rather shocked, before leaning away and struggling to stand up on his own.

His first attempt failed miserably, and he fell back on his hands. I averted my eyes as he finally stood.

"Listen up, _Malfoy,_" he spat between gritted teeth, "I don't trust you. Don't know why _she _does, but I'm watching you. One toe out of line, and I'll hex you to the ground."

"I'm _terrified_," Draco drawled calmly.

Ron stepped closer, levelling with Draco. His forehead, almost touched Draco's, who took a sudden step back.

"As amusing as I find your attempts to intimidate me, Weasley, I'm sure there's a better time to do it in. You should be more concerned about Potter than turning your back on me."

Ron glared at Draco, and stepped back. He looked at me.

"Cmon," he mumbled, and stalked onwards.

Ron walked for a moment, and Draco turned to me.

"Is he always this childish?" he asked me.

"Not always," I reply with a sigh, "you just bring it out of him."

Draco snorted, and we both joined Ron in walking.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we ran into Harry. He claimed to have been to the tower, and found out the location.

"The Grey Lady," he explained, "didn't really like me."

"She doesn't like anyone- except for Ravenclaws," I replied.

"Sounds stuck up," Ron remarked.

"I wouldn't judge a book by it's cover, Weasley," Malfoy said, almost neutrally.

Ron didn't reply. I think it was more he didn't know what to say, rather than he was ignoring him entirely. At least, I hope he didn't know what to say.

"So where is it?" I asked Harry.

He looked at me, and grinned.

"With the Snape's potion book."

Ron sniggered, "typical. Last place we'd look. In a room full of utter junk."

"So we go to the room, kill it, find the snake, and then you kill V-" I stopped myself, "him."

Harry ignored my slip up, "you say it as if killing's as easy as the other two."

"Well the other two aren't that easy either.."

"You know what I mean, Hermione," he said firmly.

"Harry," I started, and couldn't think of words.

"Think of the lives you'll save," Draco interrupted, "what you'll do for the world. Think of your parents, your- your life. It depends on this."

For a moment, everyone was silent. His words couldn't have been truer, but the person they came from made Harry fall silent. He looked up at Draco, and his eyes tightened.

"Uhh," he began, "thanks. I guess."

Draco looked away, and didn't reply.

"We should go," Harry said, glancing around, "head back to the others and let them know what's going on."

He started walking, and Ron caught up with him. Draco lagged behind, and I waited for him.

"That was very nice of you to say," I commented quietly.

"Just- forget it. I didn't say it," he replied, without looking at me.

"What do you mean? That was-"

"Just," he spat through gritted teeth, "forget it. It was stupid."

"No it wasn't, it-"

He looked at me, his steely eyes piercing through mine, and I fell silent. We walked, and he clenched his hands by his sides.

"It wasn't stupid," I said softly, barely enough for him to hear.

He sighed, and didn't reply.

We reached the Room of Requirements a few minutes later, and opened the room up. The room was the size of a football field, and was completely filled with junk. I brought my wand up.

"Accio diadem," I spoke clearly.

An errie and awkward silence followed, and Ron snorted.

"Thanks, Ron," I remarked sarcastically.

"_Magical _diadem, Hermione. He's not stupid," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Whatever."

We began the search, and Draco stuck close to me.

One opposite sides from Harry and Ron, we opened drawers, cupboards, cabinets, finding other junk and crap that nobody's seen in centuries.

Draco sighed, and sat down on a bench that was next to a bookshelf. He pulled out his wand, and silently flicked things away, searching with his eyes.

"Tired?" I asked, laughing,

He didn't reply, but his eyes widened, and then tightened on the other side of the room. Suddenly, he got up, and started jogging to the other corner.

"Where are you-" I began, and decided to just follow him instead.

Once I finally got close, he stopped, and I ran into him.

"What the-" I said as I collided with his back.

I was knocked back, and he hadn't moved. I looked up as he stepped forward, and flipped open a box. He froze and I got to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I said, exasperated, and walked closer.

I followed his gaze to the box, and gasped. The diadem sat there, twinkling in the dim light.

"Harry!" I shouted, and laughed, "I can't believe it! Draco, you found it!"

He met my eyes, and grinned. I instinctively reached and place my hand on his shoulder. It was a harmless, meaningless gesture, but he tensed, and my eyes wildly. I heard Harry approach, and I dropped my hand.

"What is it?" Harry asked us.

I turned, and Draco stepped aside, revealing the diadem. Harry looked up at Draco, and Draco met his eyes.

"Brilliant."


End file.
